


daddys baby boy

by gannonic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, rip dave, twink!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gannonic/pseuds/gannonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John puts on his special outfit for Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddys baby boy

Calloused hands stroked down your back, causing a shiver to erupt down your spine. Your shirt lay discarded on the floor, abandoned by Dave after his first round of attack kisses. 

Your hands tangle in his light hair, biting your lip as he pulls away to look you in the eyes. Oh, how you wish you could see what was behind those sunglasses. 

“John,” Dave said huskily, sliding his thumb along your slightly swollen lower lip.

You swallow. “...D-Daddy?” You ask weakly, resisting the urge to cross your legs. It would be futile anyways, with the way youre straddling his lap.

“Go put on your special outfit for me, baby,” Dave nipped your earlobe and you repressed a moan, blushing brightly.

“O-Okay…” You breathe out softly and get up, trying not to tremble and you go to the closet. You get dressed efficently, feeling Daves eyes on you the whole time. 

With hesitation, you turn around. The clothing was exquisite, soft silk fabric adoning your skin. From the bottom its wide, going slimmer to the top where it was adorned with a green cap, the entire cloth a dull yellow colour.

“How do I look, daddy?” You ask insecurely, resisting the urge to cross your arms over the big red apple logo.

Dave’s eyes shown with pure lust. “You are beautiful, baby,”


End file.
